Fate/midsummer
is a light novel series written by Ryuku Fukui with illustrations by a variety of artists, and set within the Fate universe, chronicling the events of the Seventh Blessed Holy Grail War. The series is planned to span seven volumes, with a currently unknown release date for the first volume. It is complemented by a prequel novel, Fate/solstice, set several years before. Story For centuries, within the lost town of Scarponnais in France, a mysterious ritual has been conducted since ancient times. Beginning when a mysterious stone fell from the sky and landed in a clearing outside the village, a unique Holy Grail War has taken place; that of the Blessed Holy Grail War. Six times has this contest been held, some producing winners, some not. However, due to the events of the Sixth Grail War, the world of magi has become fully aware of the ritual taking place, and is prepared to investigate and hopefully acquire the object behind it all, what they hope to be a genuine Holy Grail. The Holy Church has followed their stead, not just allowing a distant and noncommunicative represenative to act the overseer, but also to allow one of their own Executors to enter in the hopes of securing the Grail for themselves. The mysterious Ametsuchi Family '''also makes a play, hoping to use the Grail in order to acquire entrance into the illustrous Mage's Association, something they have been denied for far too long. Aika Ametsuchi is their represenative, a young magus who has her own designs for the Grail, those that run contrary to their family's own goal. The Einzbern, in a vague bout of interest, dispatch a failed homunculus, Rein, in order to investigate the Grail on their own behalf. Mortimer Thaddaeus, an elderly magus with a mysterious involvement in the previous war, also participates. There are also the likes of Koharu Maekawa, a rogue magus, and Damien Charbonneau, who enters in the stead of the mysterious vanished Executor as the Master of Berserker. There is also the mysterious master of Saber, who remains hidden from the other fighters. And then, in the midst of this chaos, the seventh Master enters the stage. His name is Haru Midoriya, an unknown among unknowns in this Grail War, bearing with him the title of Master of Assassin and wanting to win the Grail for his own reasons. Forming an alliance with Aika, the two and their Servants work towards victory, facing off with more and more dangerous opponents and schemes while also facing their own demons and inner struggles in the process over the course of the battle. Seven Masters. Seven Servants. And a mysterious Ruler who has his own plans for the course of the war. This is the battle known as the '''Seventh Blessed Holy Grail War. Characters Masters Haru Midoriya : The master of Assassin. Aika Ametsuchi : The master of Rider. Rein : The master of Archer. Mortimer Thaddaeus : The master of Lancer. Lael Raworth : The master of Saber. Koharu Maekawa : The master of Caster. Damien Charbonneau : The master of Berserker. Claire Armistead : Overseer and the 'master' of Ruler. Servants Assassin : Hijikata Toshizō, the Merciless Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. Rider : William Wallace, the Hero of Scotland. Archer : Einar Thambarskelfir. Lancer : Longinus, he who pierced the Side of Christ. Saber : Kawakami Gensai, one of the Four Hitokiri. Caster : Harry Houdini, the Greatest Escape Artist. Berserker : The Original Berserkers. Ruler : Nicholas Flamel, the God of Alchemy. False Saber : "The World's Worst Swordsman" False Archer : "The World's Worst Shot" False Berserker : "The World's Calmest Man" Other Volumes MidsummerVol1.png|Volume 1: The First Night's Dream Development Gallery References Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Fate/midsummer Category:Stories